parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Super Mario Bros. Parody 1: Super Thomas 64 (Made By Shaun Brittain)
Super Thomas 64 (also known as Super Prince Thomas 64) is a Thomas/Super Mario 64 parody with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Skarloey, Casey Jr the Circus Train and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and real life train photos and clips, made by Shaun Brittain. Cast *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Mario - Radar Overseer Hank (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Edward (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Luigi - Microsoft Mike (Carlos Loquendo V2) *Percy as Yoshi - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+10) *Emily as Princess Peach aka Princess Toadstool - Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *Molly as Princess Daisy - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Popeye (from Popeye) as Lakitu - Radar Overseer Jimmy (Carlos Loquendo V1) *Diesel 10 as King Bowser Koopa - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (-10) *Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas - Speakonia and Loquendo Voices *Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth - Microsoft Mike (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-10) *Stepney as Toad - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (Roberto Loquendo V1) *and more Footage (Thomas and Friends Episodes) *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Emily's Adventures (Michael Brandon) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) (Thomas and Friends Movies) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Bronsan-US) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) (Thomas and Friends Sing Along Songs) *Thomas' Anthem *The Whistle Song *Accident Will Happen! *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Seaside Trip *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come for the Ride! *It's Great to be An Engine *Really Useful Engine *The Island Song *Roll Call *Snow Song *Down by the Docks *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming (The Little Engine That Could Movies) *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Extra Footage (Programmes on TV Episodes, Films, and Sing-Alongs) *Walt Disney (The Brave Engineer) *Casey Jr and Montana *Toots and the Coal *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree *Porky's Railroad *Teletubbies *Pufle and the Windmill *Casey Jr (Dumbo) *Ivor the Engine *Little Golden Book Land *The Great Central Railway *and more Thomas's Facial Expressions * Happy (Season 1) * Confused (Season 3) * Cross (Season 3) * Depressed (Season 3) * Eager (Season 3) * Excited (Season 8) * Gleeful (Season 3) * Horrified (Season 2) * Laughing (Season 2) * Neutral (Season 7) * Pleased (Season 1) * Sad (Season 3) * Shocked (Season 1) * Smirk (Season 3) * Surprised (Season 3) * CGI - Happy * CGI - Cross * CGI - Surprised * CGI - Sad * Annoyed (Season 5) * Calm (Season 6) * Cheeky (Season 4) * Cheerful (Season 3) * Chuckle (Season 3) Transcript * Emily: Dear Thomas: Please come to Sodor. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly, Princess, Queen Emily. * (the scene opens where Popeye's boat is sailing across the sea toward a small island called Sodor) * Popeye: (singing in his Robin Williams 1951-2014 voice from the 1980 Popeye movie) Oh, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. I'm strong to the finich, cause I eats me spinach, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man. (in his Billy West's laughing voice from Popeye's Voyage: The Quest for Pappy. He takes a telescope and looks around until he hears a whistle blowing and looks forward in surprise as he peers through the scope. In Michael Brandon's voice) It's Thomas! Hello, Thomas! (a little tank engine, named Thomas whistles as he enters the scene) * Thomas: Hello, Popeye! Here I am on the Island of Sodor. (pulls into the station) * Popeye: Thomas is just on the scene, so I'll start filming the action shots when he enters the Island of Sodor to start pursuing the missing Power Stars. As seasoned cameraman, I'll be shooting from the recommended angle, so try changing the camera angle by pressing the C button. I'll then buzz if I can't adjust the view any further. You can also take a look up at the surroundings by stopping and pressing the C button. Press A to resume play. You can switch camera modes with the R button. Signs will review the instructions too. For now, reporting live: This has been Popeye the Sailor. Good luck, Thomas! * Thomas: Don't worry, Popeye. I will, so good luck! (chuffs away into the castle to take a look at the views. He suddenly feels horrified as he hears a voice calling out) * Diesel 10's Voice: (echoes) Welcome! No-one's home. Now scram-- and don't come back! Gwa ha ha! * Thomas: (depressed) I think I'll stay here. I wonder what's happened to Princess, Queen Emily? Category:Shaun Brittain